Rachel's First Day
by Ezra's Princess
Summary: Rachel's First day at McKinley High school. She meets a tall, handsome, quarterback and quickly finds herself falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Is Not Mine :)**

* * *

Rachel was getting ready for school, she was looking through her closet for her sparkly pink dress. She was so nervous for her first day at McKinley High School. She finally finds her sparkly pink dress, she's puts it on then does her hair. Rachel walks to her new school, all nervous cause she's didn't know anyone there.

She arrives at the school, while looking for her locker, she bumps into a tall guy wearing a Letterman jacket, she looks at him. ''oh I'm sorry I'm new here''. She puts her hand out.* "Hi I'm Rachel Berry and you must be the quarterback here." The Tall football player looks at Rachel with amazement, shakes his head to come back to reality.

He said with nervousness in his voice'' yeah I'm the quarterback here, it's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Finn, Finn Hudson. She smiles a little, '' it's nice to meet you too Finn, can you show me where my locker is ? ''*he nods and shows her where her locker is*. ''Locker 254" *he smirks* "your locker is next to mine, i guess we will be spending a lot of time together''.

*She giggles*" i guess so Finn" *she nods, and puts her books into the locker* "well i guess i will see you later Finn" *she walks away while he stands there for a few minutes then walks to his class with a smile on his face*

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Guys! Please leave a review :D **

**- Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Is Not Mine :P Please Review! Thanks :D**

* * *

*Finn was sitting in his history class, thinking about the short brunette while working on his classwork. Rachel was writing Finn Hudson in her notebook while listening to the teacher talk about algebra til the bell rings. Rachel gets her lunch from her locker then looks in the cafeteria for Finn.

'Finn sees her and yells '' Rachel over here!" , she turns around to look for the voice calling her name, she smiles while looking at Finn moves his arm around to get her attention, she walks to the table and sits down. Finn looks around at his friends at the table.

''Everyone this is Rachel Berry'' he says all excited,she smiles at him,blushes a little at his introduction,she shakes their hands* "Nice to meet you guys." They get up and walks to another table, whispering* ''what a loser'' leaving Finn there with Rachel as she cries a little*

Finn looks at Rachel, ''don't listen to them,i think you are amazing,Rachel" wipes her tears away. ''Thanks Finn, you are truly a great friend. Finn smiles at her big. ''I'm here if you need anything'' *Finn says while rubbing her back. Rachel smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek as she starts to eat her food with Finn staring at her. Rachel looks at him '' do i have something on my face? '' she says all shy. Finn says '' just your beauty, how do you feel about catching a movie with me tonight?" ,Rachel nods and goes to her class when the bell rings.

Later that day, Rachel just got done taking a shower and changes into her stylish black dress, then puts make-up on for the date. Finn walks up to her door, all nervous for the date,he knocks on her door,waiting for her. Rachel walks downstairs all excited and nervous for the date. She opens the door and smiles at him, he looks at her '' Wow Rachel, you look amazing''. Rachel blushes deep red '' Thanks Finn ready to go?'', he nods and holds her hand, guiding her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

*Finn drives to the restaurant, all nervous about taking Rachel out on a date, he finally arrives at Breadsticks and gets out of the car to open for her, she smiles at him and gets out of Finn's truck with his help. They walk into the restaurant and wait for a Hostess to seat them at a table. Finally, a Hostess shows up '' a table for Hudson and guest?" *Finn nods nervously* *Finn and Rachel follow the Hostess to their table and sit at the table.

Hostess says '' someone will be with you shortly for drinks" *she walks away after that to let them talk, Finn smiles big at Rachel ''so tell me about yourself'' he says*Rachel blushes* '' uh.. I like to sing I'm thinking about the joining the Glee Club I wanna be a big star someday." *Finn smiles big ''i hope your dreams come true Rachel."

A waiter shows up to take their drink orders, Finn orders a chocolate shake and Rachel orders an iced tea, then the waiter writes down their orders and walks away*

*An hour later, Finn and Rachel are finishing their meals with his hamburger with fries and her chef's salad, Finn pays the bill and walks Rachel out of the restaurant and helping her back into his truck, then walking to his side and starts up the car, *Finn looks at her and says*

"Thanks for letting me taking you out Rachel I had fun" she nods ''you're welcome Finn I had fun too" *she blushes deep red as they drive up to her house, he opens the car door for her and walks her to the door, he stands there all nervous and then gives her a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow.." he says and walks back to his truck

*Rachel nods and walks into her house as he drives away and gets ready for bed, as she lays down her phone rings and sees a text from Finn ''Good Night Gorgeous'' she blushes and slowly falls asleep,dreaming about Him*


	4. Chapter 4

*Rachel wakes up the next morning and gets dressed for school,excited to see Finn. she arrives at the school to find a surprise in her locker, seeing a box of cookies with a note saying ''Thanks for the date last night - Finn. She's takes the box out of her locker and walks to class.

*Finn walks past of her on his way to his class, looking at her with a smile on his face,thinking about how pretty she's looks today, they were each in class, thinking about the other one.

*Later at Lunch, Finn had his arm around her while eating some fries,Rachel was eating a veggie burger.

Finn looks at her* ''How do you feel about a movie tonight at my place'' he said with a smile

*Rachel nods while finishing her food* ''Sounds like a plan''.

*Later that day, Rachel and Finn were getting ready for their date,Rachel was wearing a red tank-top and with blue skirt and Finn was wearing a white T-shirt with some jeans, Finn gets into his truck to go pick her up and take her to his house. Rachel was nervous about going to his house for the first time, in the car he holds her hand to calm her nerves and looks at her '' it's will be fine''.

*They arrive at Finn's house, he walks with her and opens the door for her and they sit on the couch, watching The Notebook, He holds her close in his arms, she falls asleep in his arms, he looks at her,wondering how he got so lucky.


End file.
